Ruby Rose/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette RubyReveal.png|Official design reveal Christmas2012.png|Merry Christmas! Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby RubySketch.png|Early sketches of Ruby TeamRWBY.png|Ruby, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Ruby turnaround.gif|Full 3D Ruby model turnaround. (Click to animate)|link=http://images.wikia.com/rwby/images/c/cb/Ruby_turnaround.gif Image.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer RubyCredits.png|Ruby's silhoutte during the ending credits RTX_Ruby_Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Ruby. Twitter Rubychalkboard.png|Drawing done in the Rooster Teeth office RubyFacialRigs.png|Ruby facials rig Ruby Happy.png| Over the rainbow!.png|When Monty doesn't sleep... BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle?... Ruby and Weiss.png|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BI3N6KTCcAAxAbJ.png|Monty really liked this frame the episode he's working on RubyDrawn.png|Ruby drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. RubyxYang.png|Sisters 4evah Screen Shots "Red" Trailer Cliffside Altar.png|Ruby at the beginning of her trailer RubyCliff.png|Cloak of scattering petals. Red's_Cloak.png|Ruby in her cloak. Snowy_Forest2.png|Ruby walking through the forest Birds Eye.png|A bird's eye view of Ruby in the Snowy Forest RubyBeo.png|Facing her enemy. RubyCloseup.png|Ruby in the air BadassRedRiding.png|Cool, calm and collected. RubySlice.png|Sweeping moon shot. New_Picture_14_.png|Cutting a Beowolf in half. Blur.png|"Blurring speed" RubyReload.png|Reloading Hyperdrive.png|Ruby using the Cross Shot's recoil to further increase her speed Red_Ruby.png|Smile for the camera Crescent Rose - Sniper.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose Hint.png|Monty's hint pertaining to a hidden fact in Ruby's trailer RubyBurst.png|The inital transformation of the Crescent Rose to glaive form RubyFinish.png|Victory beneath a full moon. "Yellow" Trailer RubyYang.png|Ruby and Yang Xiao Long Opening RWBYintro 00012.png|Ruby during the opening credits. RWBYintro 00007.png|Ruby fighting along side Weiss. RWBYintro 00001.png|Ruby and the mysterious White Cloak. Pilot Episode1 00004.png|Weapons. Totally not an obsession.... RubyPilot1.png|Huh? RubyPilot2.png|Yes....? Episode1 00013.png|Are you...robbing me? RubyPilot4.png|Badass smile Episode1 00018.png|Ruby, preparing to fight Roman Torchwick and his henchmen RubyPilot3.png|Posing with Crescent Rose. Hur.png|Swings into action with Crescent Rose. Heycool.png|Fighting one of Roman's henchmen. Whoaouch.png|Reducing a poor soul to petals. Episode1 00027.png|Preparing to chase Roman Episode1_00031.png|A Huntress joins the fray Episode1 00050.png|Trying to take out Crimson Episode1 00054.png|Can I have your autograph? Episode1 00057.png|Ruby meets Ozpin Episode1 00059.png|RubyXCookies forever Episode1 00060.png|Getting a hug from her big sister. Episode1 00062.png|"Really, sis, it was nothing." Episode1 00061.png Aw.png|On the airship with Yang Noice.png|Looking down at Signal Academy Episode1 00070.png|Ruby meets Vomit Boy The Shining Beacon Episode2 00004.png|Admiring their new school Episode2 00008.png|OMG! Weapons!! Episode2 00007.png|Getting excited at the thought of different weapons. Episode2 00011.png Episode2 00016.png|Err, sorry? Episode2 00018.png|*Sniff sniff* Aaaaa--- Episode2 00019.png|---aaaaahhhhhccchhhooooooooo!!! Episode2 00023.png Episode2 00027.png Episode2 00028.png Episode2 00031.png Episode2 00035.png|A helping hand from Jaune. Episode2 00036.png Episode2 00038.png Episode2 00040.png Episode2 00042.png Episode2 00043.png Episode2 00044.png A.png|Lost? Shhoot.png RubyCredits.png|Ruby's silhouette during the closing credits. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Episode3 00002.png Episode3 00003.png Episode3 00007.png|"How's your first day sis?" Episode3 00008.png|There was some fire... Episode3 00009.png|"And I think some ice". Episode3 00010.png|"And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me"! Episode3 00011.png|"Ahh! Sis!! It's happening again!" Episode3 00012.png|"Read this and never speak to me again!" Episode3 00014.png|Trying to make new friends. All4.png|*Facepalm* Hum.png|Ozpin's....different Episode3 00019.png Episode3_00040.png|Writing a letter to my friends. Episode3 00021.png Episode3 00022.png Episode3 00026.png|Trying again... Episode3 00027.png|But you can call me Crater-....actually you can just call me Ruby. Episode3 00029.png|Yang helping out Episode3 00030.png Episode3 00032.png|"Awww I'm so proud of my sis!" ❤ Episode3 00034.png|Victorious against her sister! Episode3 00036.png|Team RWBY - Together for the first time The First Step Ep400009.png|Three Beacon girls, getting ready for action Ep400010.png|Crescent Rose - Storage Mode RWBY4_002473.png|"Myyy... Prrreciouuusss...! Ep400011.png|"I. Drink. Milk!" RWBY4_003108.png|Ruby doesn't want to face up to making friends Ep400013.png|Another lost lamb... Ep400030.png|Shouldn't this be the other way around? Ep400032.png|Aren't you glad he jumped you two years? Ep400033.png|The Usual Suspects Ep400035.png|Bad news - They choose your team Ep400039.png|''WHAT!'' Ep400037.png|Brave smile on! Ep400044.png|Ready for action! Ep400045.png|Well... some of us, anyway... Ep400047.png|My Cool Big Sis The First Step, Pt.2 RubyE51.png|Shooting Crescent Rose in folded rifle form. RubyE52.png|Going in for a landing. RubyE53.png|-*Preparing to land* RubyE54.png|Gotta find Yang. RubyE55.png|Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang. RubyE56.png|-*Rushing through the Emerald Forest* RubyE57.png|Yang! RubyE58.png|-*Hoping to find and make eye contact with Yang first.* RubyE59.png|There's always Jaune... RubyE510.png|...he's funny... RubyE511.png|...but not very good in a fight. RubyE512.png|There's also Blake. RubyE513.png|She likes books... RubyE514.png|...but I don't think I could hold a conversation with her. RubyE515.png|Who else do I know besides Jaune, Yang, Blake... RubyE516.png|*Looking at her partner.* RubyE517.png|Just because I'm not good with people doesn't mean I can't kill monsters. RandWE51.png|*Awkward silence.* RandWE52.png|Wait! RandWE53.png|You came back! RandWE54.png|*Being yelled at by Weiss... again.* RandWE55.png|I'm fast! RandWE56.png|I'm trying to convince Weiss I'm cool. Not sure how I'm going though. RandWE57.png|You're about to see a different side of me Weiss. Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby images